Epic Productions
Epic Productions (also known as Epic Pictures Enterprises Inc. and Epic Entertainment Inc.) was an independent production company that was created and invested by French-state bank Crédit Lyonnais in 1988 and controlled by Moshe Diamant and Eduard Sarlui (the same people who started Trans World Entertainment in 1983 and became stockholders in Vision P.D.G. International in 1987). In 1989, it's films were distributed by Triumph Films, a unit of Columbia Pictures Entertainment Inc. (now "Sony Pictures Entertainment"). In 1993/1994, Epic began purchasing a library of films acquired from defunct film companies to which Crédit Lyonnais lent money, dividing them into holding companies named after letters of the Greek alphabet (Alpha Library Company, Epsilon Library Company and Omega Library Company). Filmography Theatrical 1989 # Night Game (September 15, 1989) (co-production with Skouras Pictures) 1990 # Ski Patrol (January 12, 1990) (distributed by Paramount Pictures; co-production with Triumph Releasing Corporation and Skouras Pictures) # Courage Mountain (February 16, 1990) (distributed by Triumph Releasing Corporation; co-production with 21st Century Film Corporation and Stone Group Pictures) # Bad Influence (March 9, 1990) (distributed by Triumph Releasing Corporation; co-production with Producers Sales Organization) # The Ambulance (March 31, 1990) (distributed by Triumph Releasing Corporation) # Lisa (April 20, 1990) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, United Artists and Morgan Creek Productions) # Ghosts Can't Do It (June 1, 1990) (distributed by Triumph Releasing Corporation; co-production with Skouras Pictures and Crackerjack Productions) # Clownhouse (July 20, 1990) (distributed by Paramount Pictures; co-production with Columbia Pictures, Commercial Pictures and Zoetrope Studios) # Presumed Innocent (July 27, 1990) (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures and Carolco Pictures) # Men at Work (August 24, 1990) (distributed by Triumph Releasing Corporation; co-production with 21st Century Film Corporation, Nelson Entertainment and Euphoria Films Production) # Dark Angel (September 28, 1990) (distributed by Trimark Pictures; co-production with Triumph Releasing Corporation) # Troll 2 (October 12, 1990) (distributed by Columbia Pictures; co-production with PolyGram Filmed Entertainment and Silvio Berlusconi Communications) # Waiting for the Light (November 2, 1990) (distributed by Paramount Pictures; co-production with Triumph Releasing Corporation and Skouras Pictures) 1992 # Gate 2: The Trespassers (February 28, 1992) (distributed by Triumph Releasing Corporation; co-production with Empire International, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and 21st Century Film Corporation) 1993 # Carlito's Way (November 12, 1993) (co-production with Universal Pictures and Morgan Creek Productions) 1994 # Ghoulies IV (August 17, 1994) (co-production with CineTel Films) 2007 # Southland Tales (November 14, 2007) (distributed by Universal Pictures; co-production with Samuel Goldwyn Films, Destination Films, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, Largo Entertainment, Intrepid Pictures and Wind Dancer Films) 2013 # Dark Skies (February 22, 2013) (co-distributed with Dimension Films and Samuel Goldwyn Films; co-production with Great Oaks Entertainment and Blumhouse Productions) 2015 # Lila & Eve (July 17, 2015) (distributed by Columbia Pictures; co-production with Samuel Goldwyn Films, Amazon Studios and P + M Image Nation) 2016 # Hostile Border (April 15, 2016) (distributed by Samuel Goldwyn Films) # The Intervention (August 26, 2016) (distributed by Paramount Pictures; co-production with Samuel Goldwyn Pictures) 2017 # This Beautiful Fantastic (March 10, 2017) (distributed by Samuel Goldwyn Films; co-production with Interscope Communications, Constellation Films, Mosaic Media Group, The Kerner Entertainment Company and Wind Dancer Films) # The Prize (November 10, 2017) (co-distributed with Orion Pictures and Samuel Goldwyn Films; co-production with The Halcyon Company) 2018 # Nancy (June 8, 2018) (co-production with Samuel Goldwyn Films, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, Mandate Pictures, Geffen Pictures and Walden Media) # Jane and Emma (October 12, 2018) (co-production with Samuel Goldwyn Films) # Back Roads (December 7, 2018) (co-production with Samuel Goldwyn Films, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and Walden Media) 2019 # Making Babies (March 29, 2019) (co-production with Samuel Goldwyn Films) # Summer Night (July 12, 2019) (co-production with Samuel Goldwyn Films, Bleecker Street, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and Walden Media) # Out of Liberty (September 13, 2019) (co-distributed with Trimark Pictures; co-production with Samuel Goldwyn Films and Three Coin Productions) # Auggie (September 20, 2019) (co-production with Samuel Goldwyn Films, Myriad Pictures, Largo Entertainment and Starlings Entertainment) Direct-to-video 1991 # Curse III: Blood Sacrifice (May 10, 1991) (co-production with Blue Rock Films) # Mom (June 19, 1991) (co-production with Moonstone Entertainment) # Arena (September 18, 1991) (co-production with Empire International and Altar Productions) 1990 # Cool Blue (February 27, 1990) (co-production with Cinema Corporation of America) # Down the Drain (April 25, 1990) # Wild Zone (June 13, 1990) (co-production with Skouras Pictures) # Soda Cracker (June 27, 1990) (co-production with 21st Century Film Corporation and Po' Boy Productions) # Crossing the Line (August 8, 1990) # Legion of Iron (August 8, 1990) # Quest for the Mighty Sword (August 29, 1990) (co-production with Silvio Berlusconi Communications) # The Final Alliance (October 17, 1990) (distributed by Columbia Pictures; co-production with PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) # Blood Games (December 12, 1990) (co-production with Fortune Entertainment) 1992 # Spellcaster (May 6, 1992) (co-production with Empire International and Silvio Berlusconi Communications) # Leather Jackets (December 30, 1992) (distributed by Paramount Pictures; co-production with Triumph Releasing Corporation, Skouras Pictures and 21st Century Film Corporation) 1993 # The Crawlers (December 29, 1993) 1994 # Army of One (October 19, 1994) (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions)